Persistence Goes A Long Way
by Whiteflame10
Summary: Heero and his girfriend stay at the circus until they find there own place. Heero is persistent about getting what he wants. Finished


_A.N. Okay, here is my Gundam Wing fic... I don't own Gundam Wing, But, a few people that are mentioned are characters I added in on my own. You can't sue. The show isn't mine, but the story is... It's a bit perverted, so if you're an innocent and you don't want to read it, leave now and find a different fic to read. There you are... On with the fic.

* * *

_

Heero came in as Jessica came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"I thought I told you not to come in without knocking." She said.

"You did," He stated.

"Then why don't you knock?" She asked.

"Because I love catching you when you come out of the shower." He replied with a smirk.

"Men!" Jessica said as she rolled her eyes. "We can't do anything because we mi-"

"So what if we get caught," Heero countered.

"Have you forgotten that we are at the circus, and that we promised Trowa that we could behave?" She stated with her eyes narrowed.

She walked over to the bed and sat down.

He sat down beside her. "You promised, I didn't."

She did another eye-roll, "I take it you were doing work?" She motioned towards his bare chest with a nod of her head. "You should take a shower before supper."

"No, I wasn't working. I was just walking around without wearing a shirt, because I know all the females here, minus Cathy, drool over my sexy body." He said sarcastically with a smirk.

_(A.N. Sorry! I just love to see some guys smirk...sweat drops)_

"I think you are a conceded jackass," She started to get off the bed.

_(A.N. What a blow to the ego.)_

"Oh no you don't" He pulled her back down and then straddled her, "I think Mr. Towel needs to go away now." He yanked the towel off and threw it somewhere behind him.

"I have a feeling that you want to rape my ass. Is it true?" She smirked.

"It's not called rape if your willing," He did a answering smirk back.

"Who said I'd be willing?"

"Do you mean you honestly don't want me to fuck you?" He asked almost horrified at the thought.

"I never said that." She laughed at his expression. " I just said we shouldn't."

"Do you or don't you?" He leaned in closer to her face.

"We shouldn't."

"Tell me, yes or no."

"Yes or no," she responded with a smirk.

"You know what I meant. Do you want me or not?" He pestered.

"Yes, but we shouldn't." She sighed in defeat. She knew then that she'd be losing, yet again.

"What do you mean by that? Trowa and his girl does it all the time," He stated.

"Yeah, but they live here. We don't." She said while avoiding his eyes.

"So, they're a couple, and we're a couple. What's the problem?"

"We don't live here," She glared at him.

"We live here until we find our own place." He stated. "Stop glaring. You know, and I know, that we are living here. You are just stalling because you know I've won."

"For now," She sighed again, "you win."

"I always win." He kissed her nose.

"Oh! You do not-" he shut her up with a kiss. He started to pull back but she deepened the kiss. She pulled back.

"We can't do this." She pushed him off.

"Why not?" He questioned. He is frustrated by now.

"I remember what happened last time," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Everyone else is working right now. No one will know, and besides," He mimicked her pose, "I won't leave you alone until we do. Even you know how loud I can say things in public."

Her jaw and arms dropped. "You wouldn't dare."

He smirked, "Try me."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"I can last longer than you can, and you know that." She growled.

"I can find another to take your place." He growled back.

She grinned in triumph inside her mind. "I need a big, strong, handsome guy, who treats me like a real woman." She said as she traced circles on his bare chest.

"Yeah, that's right." His expression stated he was glad it was coming to an end.

"Well, in that case," She leaned in as though she was going to kiss him, and stopped just centimeters before lip-to-lip contact. "I'll go find me one."

As she moved away, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.

"You know, I-" He started as he got on the bed, too.

"You better not finish that sentence with 'hate it when you do things like that' because you have no room, whatsoever, to talk." She said with a glare.

**----- A few moments pass by -----**

"Are you going to glare at me all day?" He sighed. 'How can one be so damn stubborn' he thought to himself.

"Guess not." She pulled him in for a kiss.

His hands rubbed up her sides and he groped her chest. She broke the kiss and glared at him.

"Please?" He begged.

"If we get caught in the act, you aren't getting any for a year. Do you understand? You will be a very lonely guy. I'll make sure of it." She threatened half-heartedly.

"Yes, I understand fully." He stripped out of his jeans and boxers.

"Great, I'm glad. I would just hate to sick the lions on you, again." she stated with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life." He got something from the table by the bed and squirted something on his hand.

He started to prepare her so when he entered her she wouldn't be uncomfortable. When she's slick enough he removed his fingers and earned a whimper of protest. He entered her with a quick thrust. "I might not be gentle." He stated.

"I don't care." She moaned.

A little while later, she climaxed with a moan. He thrust a few more times and let himself climax with a grunt. They lay for a few minutes until their breathing went back to normal. They went to take a shower together, but Jessica just rinsed off and left him to the rest of his shower.

"Damn, he is so persistent." She finished getting dressed. "That's probably why I love him."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Cathy? What's up?" She said when she opened the door.

"It's suppertime." Cathy grinned. "What did you two do?"

"What?" Jessica said, confusion laced her voice.

"You do know, we don't care if you guys screw. Just keep it down." Cathy chuckled.

"If you knew, why did you ask?" Jessica blushed.

"Just to see your reaction. And before you ask, I knew just because of women's intuition."

"Oh, in that case, I'm glad there aren't many women here." Jessica laughed. "Let's go eat." She went to the bathroom door. "I'm going to go eat. I'll meet you there."

She heard a muffled 'Okay.' before they walked out.

**_The End_

* * *

**

_There you are. I had to edit it, so it wouldn't be too 'bad'.. So yeah, it might have messed it up a little. Well, it is one of the few finished fics I have, and it's the first finished fic I have posted. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it, or if you think of something that could make it better, I'd like to hear it. I really would like to know your thoughts. Bye._


End file.
